


Torc

by bluecat180



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Family, Magic!Stiles, Original Character(s), fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecat180/pseuds/bluecat180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles time with his maternal family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torc

It’s during the summer that he goes to see his mother’s family. Away from wolves and surrounded by different monsters.

This starts when he as young, as soon as he is able to safely travel. His first steps are down a forest path and his first words sound like a song.

_A ring is placed around his neck._

He grows and learns alongside his cousin, his would be twin, for they are the youngest and must be protected and taught.

_Her ring matches his._

Uncles show them how to wield arms and ride while the aunts show them how to weave songs and hide.

But when they are not with their aunts and uncles they sit with Grandmother and listen. They remember all that she tells them, Grandmother would never do them any harm like some of their family would. It is she who teaches all how to survive in their world. Grandmother is the one who tells them why they mustn’t give away their names. She explains why Finvarra must be called Stiles and Nicnevin called Etna.

And then his mother is dead. At least in his father’s world.

_Where their rings go unseen._

It makes him want to cling to his mother’s world like he once had to her, if only for another glimpse.

But every year as the summer ends the youngest of the family are sent back into the world.

A world where they must not sing or hunt and must never ever give their true names to someone.

But they learn in this world too. Etna on her northern island and Stiles in western forests. They learn to make others think they’re unremarkable. They do not sing but learn to use their words in a way that would not bind them, to bend the truth as some of their family cannot do, but to still see things as they would.

_For few there can See._

And most of all they read. They read and remember just as they would in the sharper world of their mothers’. In the softer world of their fathers’ they gather knowledge that would make them dangerous. For in all worlds knowledge is power.

Then every year when the summer comes they return to that part of their family. Where they too grow sharper, but are still dull in comparison to the elders. ‘It will happen when you are older.’ Their uncles say. ‘When your blood grows hot and you learn when to be sharp.’ Their aunts sing.

It is their grandfather then that they sit with as he carves the symbols of their history, their people, onto their skin with dark ink. Grandfather teaches them how to hind their markings. ‘Children of that world do not have markings so young,’ he croons to them. ‘You are young even for our kind.’

Their blood begins to burn in their teen years. As Stiles helps his best friend gain control and when Etna is finally able to weave her own music instead of what her aunts play. They have learned how to be sharp and how to be blunt.

It is different that year when they return to their family. They too are sharp.

_Their rings are taken._

All gather to watch as the youngest two are given new rings that will stay with them even after death. The woven metal is at home on their necks as Grandfather and Grandmother join the pieces together. The metal gleams.

_New rings are given._

Their markings no longer cover just their back, and instead trail down arms and legs.

At the end of that summer it is even harder for them to go.

Grandfather sits with them before they must leave. ‘Never forget that you are of that world.’ He gently tugs at each torc. ‘And of this world.’

They bow to the antler god whom they call Grandfather.

**Author's Note:**

> Torc- is a large, usually rigid, neck ring typically made from strands of metal twisted together.
> 
> Inspired by Ink by The Feels Whale (miscellea).
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters, or Celtic Mythology.


End file.
